


【博银】缺陷关系

by Phymia



Category: arknight
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phymia/pseuds/Phymia





	【博银】缺陷关系

午夜，喀兰之主拐进移动基建群通道，遥遥望见昏暗通道另一端的男人。

那个被干员们称作博士的家伙带一身寒气，大抵刚从室外进来，搓着手呵出白蒙蒙的热气，稍一抬头，也发现了走廊尽头的结盟者。他没有做声，加快脚步径直走来，眼看只剩下几步之遥，一道门蓦地打开，刺眼的白光横亘在二人之间，棕灰色耳朵的兔子丫头莽撞地奔出，切进狭窄通道正中，一把抓住博士的手，好像见到救世主一样，上气不接下气急促地说起近日遭遇战和匮乏的物质储备云云，全然没有注意到背后不远处的人影。

博士一愣，越过阿米娅头顶看他的盟友，但银灰不着痕迹的摇摇头，做了一个手势，然后转身离开了，博士只好皱着眉，被小姑娘扯进了作战会议室。

三刻钟后，银灰的住处，博士推门而入，黑暗中，这个熟悉身影显然候他已久，在那潭糟透了的甜湿气味里，他和这头发情的豹仓促狼狈地吻在了一起。

——见面半日便发觉对彼此的身体有所需求，姓名还不曾交换就胡天胡地交换了几番体液。他们之间自开始就存在这种糟糕透顶的「默契」，干脆，心照不宣的任它继续下去了。银灰想管这叫幽会。博士用罗德岛的直白风格纠正他，“这叫约炮”——

“你来了。”银灰喘息道，情热烧得他声带肿痛，嗓音喑哑，有如沙砾在喉，“关门……赶快。”

博士随手一按碰锁，扣住银灰后脑，将他健壮身躯压在门上，狠狠咬啮他嶙峋的锁骨，引得对方一阵粗喘，“被A6组叫回去商讨对策，是我迟了，抱歉。”

“够迟的。”银灰仰头感受着体内乱窜的热潮，它们把他的精力和意志搅成一滩浆糊，飘荡在徒有其表的精健躯体里，“你再晚点，我大概又要找讯使或者角峰。”

博士不在意这种低级挑衅，咬着银灰下唇，向下摸他西裤缝线，隔着布料挑逗地揉了一把雪豹的腿根内侧，登时银灰沉声闷哼，双膝一软，倚着房门滑了下去，个头都比博士矮了一截，一股热液沁透裤子，直接流到博士手指间。

这液体散发出更加浓烈的气味，诱惑，催情，也迷得人神魂颠倒，全然不像是那男人雪山般霸道清冷的风格，混着雄性的特征腥膻，让人想起银灰手下那头脸上时常挂笑的麝。博士下腹一热，咬着牙骂了一句，同时撕扯开银灰裤链，手覆上去，轻轻揉搓着男人结实的臀部和流着黏糊糊液体的股沟，“从你十几岁第二性别分化开始，月余前抵达罗德岛——这么多年，每到发情期，你都把自己的身体交给他们“处理”，嗯？我都不知道该可怜你这个Omega，还是那两个使尽浑身解数也没法让自家老爷尽兴的Beta。”

“总比全靠抑制剂好。”银灰眯着眼睛，将身体的主导权交给博士，放纵地感受他盟友的手指一点点扩张他濡湿的后穴，“谢拉格古板守旧，无法容忍Alpha之外的性别站在顶点，且拥有两个Alpha胞妹，我不得不隐瞒。”

博士挑眉，倒也不对银灰的取舍作何评论，只加大力度挖弄银灰身体里的软肉，让那紧致饱满的肠壁把手指吸进更深处，时不时屈指一戳，弄得银灰呼吸一滞，随即气息更乱，更热。

银灰体液流得把大腿内侧彻底打湿了。博士掌心里也都是。博士把手举起来，轻搭唇畔，让银灰看着他一根根地舔舐指头，舌头绕着白瘦的关节，又从指尖意犹未尽的滑走，吞吃银灰下体泌出的前液，活像是舔什么山珍海味，看得这银灰脸一阵阵发烫。

“见鬼，你不要脸起来真他妈不是东西，你……别，别舔了。”银灰抓着博士手腕驳道，他怕多看一眼，都会大脑宕机射得满腿都是，Omega在Alpha面前就是这样毫无抵抗之力，弱得像一滩半融的雪水，任人蹂躏，渴望被侵犯，还乐在其中。他有幸在战场上看过博士用毫末之兵胜敌方万马千军的精彩逆转，但恐怕哪些欢呼鼓舞的罗德岛干员们有所不知，博士床上的技巧怕是比战场有过而无不及。

“嗯……嗯？”博士从善如流，停了下来，但眼里都是邪念，旋即凑头往雪豹圆圆的耳缘啄了一下，过电似的酥痒马上传遍这Omega全身，让他发抖地呻吟起来。

博士恶意道，“机会不多，此刻可否有幸，听咱们银老板在床上为挨操求人一声？”

这话让银灰一怔，原本刺耳的侮辱此刻却成了最刺激的催情剂，烧得喀兰之主脑子发懵，甚至觉得这是笔划算交易，“我的盟友……你可还真会趁人之危。”他抿抿唇，头上蒙着层薄汗，眼隔一层雾气，望进博士深黑瞳孔，被蛊惑似的哼声应道，“我准许你，盟友，让我尽兴，那么我将……”

剩下半句话消失在空气中，被一些更大动静的声响遮住了，他们之间本就不需情谊来维系，更遑论爱慕，说到底，什么都没有肉体愉悦来得直白，寥寥前戏作罢，也就是眨眼功夫，博士扒去了银灰的外衣，他们兽似的扑在地上，顾不得地板冰冷，狼狈地撕扯彼此身上剩余的织物。博士，这个一度被干员小姑娘们暗地揣测是“性冷淡”的男人露出Alpha彻底的兽性，粗暴地掰开银灰双腿，把挺立的性器在银灰股沟里随意蹭两下，借着Omega潮涌似的体液，直接捅进了雪豹躯体深处。

“嘶……！”银灰不可抑制抻直了颈子，脑袋难受得在地上蹭动。那股被侵犯的耻感和性欲被喂饱的餍足一时间冲在一起，激得他头皮发麻，连脊背都反射得猛弓，困乱不堪地喘息着，辗转几下却又力气全无，重重砸回地上。他自己爽得失神，哪知道自己下面那张嘴把博士也搞得险些掉了魂。除去性器头部顶开后穴肉唇的那一下肠道还有些软塌塌的，随着肉柱的突入，穴口立刻收缩，好像是身体下意识地排斥他物，然而他们身体楔进去的部位滑得像鱼，博士毫不费力地往银灰体内掼得更深，那肉腔收紧的动作，也就变成狠狠把对方性器往里吸，肉褶都展平了，为了吞掉博士的性器，穴口撑得大大的，呈现出一圈嫩粉色。

“你他妈真紧。”博士掐了一把银灰后腰，同时又往里一顶，“生得这么一幅馋男人的身体，却不得不在人前装一幅冷淡模样，怪不得每次被肏都像个饿死鬼，咬得人快死在你里面。”

银灰扭着腰往博士性器上迎，只顾疏解自己下身的淫浪欲望，一波一波的冲撞摩擦让他舒服得血管都要爆掉，甚至没细听博士说的是什么混蛋话。他不得不承认、或者说根本没有隐瞒过，那两位忠心耿耿的下属的确从来做不到博士这个地步，他们能给银灰敬爱和忠诚，抚摸每一寸皮肤说最迷情的誓言，但真刀真枪上的时候，只剩下隔靴搔痒，不得要领。也因此，在博士身下尝试一次，就彻底食髓知味，逃都逃不掉了。这个人简直就是他的毒。

“今晚打算做到最后一步吗？”博士用指甲抓着银灰腰腹一带冷白色皮肤，抠出醒目的粉色印记，把银灰的下半身托得高些，这样每一次都能彻底抽出，再狠狠地干到更深处，“我不认为你需要被撑开生殖腔，那将导致这次发情期间你体液分泌紊乱，情潮更极端化，简单说就是，用夜夜笙歌来换白天的道貌岸然。”博士压着银灰下腹，制止他生理性的躲闪，突然加快了抽插速度，“不过我当然想要把你往死里肏，射得你满肚子都是我的精液，一拔出来白花花的东西就顺着大腿往外流。”

银灰没理他。博士知道自己话有点多，便闭嘴了，俯下身单手箍着那雪豹肩背，半拥半抱的姿势慢慢地动腰，另一只手顺着撸动银灰的性器，不时拇指抵在龟头上揉弄几圈，往小眼儿里钻。

银灰舒服地呻吟起来，闭着眼睛，双腿勾着博士的腰，浑像只没骨肉的章鱼，把博士当成了猎物。他被刚刚好卡在极限边缘，前列腺被撞得酸酸麻麻，敏感无比，稍有点风吹草动，都从脚趾头抖到天灵盖，痉挛得像个筛子，更像一滩泥，一滩水。博士吻他，他就吮着博士舌头疯狂地回吻，直到肺里空气都被榨干，憋得眼角染上一层绯红血色，自己每咳嗽一下都浑身一凛，眼前发白，大脑里刺啦刺啦直响，像是被搞坏的装置。

“……不…啊，不能插…插进生殖腔。”银灰突然推开压在他身上的人，短短一句话里混杂着支离破碎的喘息，“恩雅她们明天在，她们能闻出你……”话虽这样说，然而肉壁里的缝隙却隐约有松弛的迹象，无比诚实地邀请博士猛操到底。

“呵，行。”博士好歹知道孰轻孰重，双方高层约炮败露，让丑闻耽误了罗德岛的未来，恐怕真有几分得不偿失。

他又慢慢蹭动几下，遂报复性地攥住银灰性器根部，在他身体里肆无忌惮的一通猛撞，毫不顾忌银灰一声高一声地甜腻呻吟，这高大的男人此刻彻底失掉仪态，涕泗横流，嘴角甚至缀有细细的白沫，洁净毛发粘满了地面灰尘，他身体不断细密抽搐，偶尔腰挺得笔直，像是被折磨得痛苦不堪。体液早把二人交媾连合出晕得泥泞不堪，连地上都蓄了一滩，唯独后穴还嘬得起劲，咕咕地撞出水声，绝不松口。

博士抿着唇，一狠心把自己性器拔了出来，跟银灰的并在一处，一起快速套弄，也就三四下，他们直接就一起缴枪了。乳白色的精液喷得小腹与胸口都是，粘哒哒的。银灰应激性地蜷缩起来，比博士晚了一会儿才从不应期里缓过劲，把下巴放博士肩窝里，长呼长吸，彻底放松，连高潮最后一点儿余韵都要品尝干净。

博士想坐起来，他捞了银灰一把，两人都没什么力气，没起来，干脆就还在地上躺着。博士摸索到银灰的尾巴，顺着毛一下一下的捋，尾巴毛软软的，热呼呼，捋了一会，发觉银灰嘴角一点点勾了起来。

果然再凶也是菲林，本性不改，下次做的时候不如试试看挠他后脑勺。博士忍不住这样想。

他陪着银灰躺了一会儿，后背被地板冰得直疼，实在受不了了，才拱了拱那位吃饱喝足剩一堆烂摊子不理的结盟者，“上床睡去。”

银灰把眼睛睁开一线，烦躁道，“我回去了。”

博士没留他。他们每次都在情事之后各自沐浴休息，还没尝试过一同相拥睡到天亮，一方面是提防事情暴露，另一方面，是并不像那些腻歪的情侣一样，对彼此的肌肤有什么需求。

博士随便套了条外裤，推门观望一圈，回头对银灰道，“大半夜的，没睡的也在侧面基建群，附近没人。”

银灰点点头，套上衣服，不打招呼地走了。博士在门口看着他消失到走廊尽头。银灰的步子因为他们都明白的缘故有些趔趄，走得很慢，但身影高大挺拔，若站定了，依然雪山似的，谁也看不出半分端倪。

博士皱皱眉，把门关上了。也许下次是该让他留下来的。

END


End file.
